Trap of the Heart
by Iya30
Summary: Jason Todd's mission: try to get the girl to love you (the most popluar guy in school) for your heart not because of popularity or apperance. How easy can that be if you're a sophomore in high school?
1. The foundations of high school

_AN: Welcome to my first fanfic of Red-X and Raven. Enjoy. I will try to post as much as I can. _

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Rachel's pov

I walked towards my locker quickly. Looking behind my back to make sure she doesn't follow me. Cassie or some people call her "kitten" for the way she sneaks up on people. As I open my locker I noticed that my geometry homework wasn't there anymore neither was my lunch. Awesome, good thing I have money in my pockets.

I raced to my world studies class trying not to bump into any people trying to step in my way. I made it in just in time. Everyone around me was talking as I sat in my designated seat. I take a book out and started to read. Mr. Soto came in clasping his hands together. "Alright freshman, take out your homework and we will begin today's class by discussing the Roman Empire."

I searched my bookbag for my homework but it wasn't there. I panicked. _Just keep looking down maybe he won't call on me. _I take out a random piece of paper and put it on my desk. Take my lucky stars that I sit in the back row. "Alright." He called out "Who wants to answer question number one?" Nobody raised there hands. This is high-school. Rarely anybody raises their hands unless a reward is offered. Mr. Soto takes out a basket with pieces of paper with our names on it. He dipped his hand in.

"Kori Anders. How about reading and answering question number one?" I sighed in relief. It just keep going on like that for a 50 minute class before the bell rang and all the students raced out of the room before he gave us more homework. Kori nudged my shoulder.

"Didn't do your homework huh? You looked like a rag doll sitting so still and hanging your head like that." I nodded my head. We walked back to our lockers which were next to each other to take her lunch. As we past the popular crowd, Kori's eyes landed on a boy. I smirked. "I thought that you've gotten over your feelings for him?"

She held her head high. "I did."

I rolled my eyes. "I'm sure." She smacked me lightly on the arm before trying to maneuver her combination lock. I look at the popular group again. Adults always tell us its okay not to be popular in school and they're right. But of course sometimes you can't help but wish. There were these guys that the girls call one direction part two. Roy Harper- the trouble-maker. But even he can make the female teachers swoon after putting a sharp tack on their seat. He has shiny red hair with green eyes that gossip says can hypnotize a girl with just a look; easily the most boyish out of all of them. Most people call him "Speedy" because of his record of out-running the principal and male teachers so many times.

Then there's Bruce and Richard Grayson- the hot twins. Both have light blue eyes in contrast with their midnight black hair. They both have a record in martial arts and the most valuable team members of the baseball team. Most people call them the "Bat and Robin duo" because of the way they work together and I heard when they got drunk they jumped off a two story building and still survived. Richard and Kori were best friends but eventually grew apart as groups started to form. Kori could have been popular but she stuck with me and for that I'm glad. I just can't live without her constant nagging of my clothing choices.

Last but not least is Jason Todd. Tallest out of all of them with muscles bulging out of his shirt. He has black spiky hair with hazel eyes. A lot of people call him X because he was the one that girls targeted if they needed a date or a "buddy".

Then there are the girls but I won't get to too much detail about them. All of them have long blond hair with blue eyes. They wear their short skirts with tight shirts and a hell of a lot of make-up. Names: Cassie "kitten", Erin, Nicole, and Ashley. They surrounded the boys.

Jason looked up for a moment and we locked eyes. I felt a shiver going down my spine. I turn away just as Kori took her lunch bag. I noticed Richard and how his eyes are locked on her. We walked down to lunch together. What just happened?


	2. An invitation for a trip

_A/N: Sorry I haven't written for so long. Lucky for you guys, I have a sick day. _

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

**An invitation for a trip **

"Eww" Kori said in disgust after stepping over mushy, rotten apples. "Why they don't hire a janitor is beyond me." She slammed her tray on the table before digging her purse for money. I sat in the seat next to hers but unfortunately next to Jen, the pink haired rock chick. Long time ago, we had a disagreement and never got over it. And guess what it was over. Go ahead go. ..Nope you're wrong.

It was over onion rings. Haha, I went all Dora on you there. I know it sounds ridiculous but we were five and we took our food seriously. Kori went up to the lunch line to buy her nachos when she already has packed lunch while sit here with a book in my hand.

Someone cleared their throat behind me. I turned around and saw both of them with big smiles on their faces. "Bruce, Richard. What do you want?" I said with a sarcastic smile on my face. Well it was either that or a grimace.

"Hi Rachel. Where's Kori?" Bruce ask with what looks like a genuine smile. I nodded my head in her direction. Richard looked at her for a second before directing his eyes back at me. Bruce handed me two invitations.

"You are both invited to X's masquerade party. Bring a mask and wear something sweet. You get me?"I rolled my eyes. "Yes Bruce I "get" you"

Kori went back to our table with a skeptical expression. "HI Kori." Richard greeted her quietly. She nodded her head in his direction before sitting down beside me.

"Well time is money ladies." Bruce pointed his head to his friends before steeping back and walking away. Richard followed him.

Kori scoffed. "Well if that wasn't awkward I don't know what is." I agreed and showed her the invitation in my hands. She carefully scanned every detail. "Alright we're going. We gotta get a new outfit though and the party is tonight. So I'm planning to just skip the last three classes and you're coming with me." I groaned… shopping. No doubt in my mind that Kori's cannot be changed but I tried making an excuse anyway.

I fake sighed. "You know I have psychology next and I really have to be there for that." Kori raised her eyebrow. "Really? That's the best you can come up with. I've heard Garfeild tell better lies than that."

I ran a hand through my hair. "Lets just go after we eat." She shook her head. "No time for that. There's a food court in the mall anyway."

She grabbed my arm and dragged me out. Mrs. Wilson stepped right in front of us. "Where do you think you're going? Ms. Anders let me remind you, you are on the edge of getting an in school suspension."

Kori batted her eyelashes innocently. "We were just going to the bathroom. Nothing wrong with that right?" Mr. Wilson locked eyes with us one more time before letting us go. He watched us as we go in the ladies room. As soon as we got in, Kori took a huge make-up brush from her bag and stuck it the windows to jam it open before stepping out. I look at her in awe. She would make a good robber.

I step out beside her before both of us made a break for her car. Her car is a dark red Mercedes; One of the models that didn't even come out yet. The glares we get in the morning for even near that car still creeps me out. I watch her from the passenger seat as she starts the car. With one eye on the road, she turns on the radio.

_Oh na na . What's my name? Oh na na What my name?_

She mumbles the words the whole ride while I found myself staring out the window. _What's X doing right now? Why would he give us an invitation? We never even talked. _


	3. Piano

_A/U: I'm sorry I haven't wrote often. This is a re-write of the third chapter because I didn't like it. The other will just be a bonus chapter in the end. Hope you enjoy._

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Jason's pov:

Right. Shopping I hate it. Every moment of it. My parents are out of town for the weekend so it's just me and about 200 people wreaking the place. Here I am walking down the aisles looking for beer and the fruity stuff the girls like . I didn't like it that much. it wasn't strong enough.

_Smack! _Something hit my bottom. I turned around to see a girl, about the size of my height, with her cart right behind me. She looked scared and mumbled an apology.

"Just watch where you're going next time" I growled before turning away.

"Hey I said I was sorry!" she placed her hands on her hips; the universal sigh of a pissed girl. Not that I care much.

"Why don't you go back to hobbit land Bilbo." I retorted back.

She stepped closer and closer and just about when I though she was about to punch me; she placed her head at the crook of my neck and bit down hard. And just ran away. Like what the fuck? She left her cart here and everything else even her wallet. Well, I wasn't about to let that opportunity pass. I slipped the wallet into my pocket. Checking to see if there's blood, I realized I had some. Great. Just what I need... a vampire girl. With a hand still on my neck because it was throbbing now, I pay for my stuff using her money. She had about 500 bucks_. Seriously, who had 500 bucks worth of change in their wallet? That's just asking to be stolen. _

The clerk checked out my neck. "That will heal in about a month."

"Yup. Crazy banshee girl bit me."

"She comes in here every week to buy about two packs of beer." _Of course she does._

I walked back to my car when suddently I got a major headache. Vomit rose up in my throat but I held it down. Resting my forehead on the cool car door, I decided that I got this due to the fact I didn't sleep at all last night. I looked up. Sun had just began to set meaning people were going to be arriving.

I sucked it up and drove to my house. And not to my surprise, the house was already full. You can hear the blasting music of Drake and Maroon 5 from a mile away. I walked in with the beers and fruity drinks in my hand.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

5 hours later.

I hear piano. Why? I pushed a nameless blond off of me. I followed it. I haven't heard it in years. No one plays it anymore ever since my mom got into a accident where her hands and wrist were permanently disfigured. The vampire girl was there looking playing what I think was Pathetique by Beethoven. I couldn't help but got curious as to why she was playing this song.

I suddenly hit the cold hard floor. Everything got blurry. Am I that drunk? The piano stopped playing. I read somewhere that just because everybody loves you and you succeed in everything doesn't mean you're a winner but succeeding in life like being kind and helping others does. So am I pathetique?

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

_Yes that's how Beethoven really spelled pathetic. I think it sounds cooler the other way though. You can't say it without a french accent. Oh here's the link to the song. It's so beautiful. I wonder why Beethoven named that song that. _

watch?v=gZKiSxcXtcA


	4. A New Self

**Rachel's Pov:**

I was never one for parties. But somethi ng tells me that this will be a good one and I was wrong. Everywhere I looked th ere was drunk teenagers. The smell of be er punctured my nose and my eyes watered . Kori, of course, was drinking it up li ke the others and was swaying back and f orth. Now I have to watch out just to ma ke sure no one will take advantage of he r.

We wore the shortest outfits possible bu t at least we were wearing some. Some of the girls here were just in clad bikini s that screamed "desperate". The t.v was on full blast on Spongebob. Right in th e middle of the room was a pool table th at was used for gambling than the actual game instead. I looked around for Jason . Nowhere in sight. Walking around the h ouse, I tried to look for an abandoned r oom where I can just listen to music or read a book on my ipod. The "exited" cou ples were going upstairs so I settled fo r downstairs. Taking one last check on K ori, I realized that she will be fine. M an, that girl drinks more of beer than w ater.

Going deeper into his basement, I heard piano music. Patheque by Beethoveen. My aunt used to play that song all the time on the piano. I saw a girl about my age playing the piano with a guy right next to her, passed out. It doesn't seem lik e I know them from anywhere. I made sure I'm hidden in the staircase. The guy gr oaned and stood up. The girl looked at h im with smug smile on her face.

"Up now playboy?" she asked him. He just groaned again. Covering my mouth, I muf fled the gasp that almost escaped my lip s.

**Jason's pov:**

I looked down at myself, every inch of m e was covered in black hair. Not thick b ut still gross. Vampire girl handed me a mirror. I gasped at my face; the only p art of me that wasn't full of black hair . My locks were all gone. My nose was al l crooked and my lips too full like some body just punched me there. My cheekbone s were way too big and my teeth were too sharp. Slowly and gently, I bit my tong ue and it started bleeding. But all that remained of me that was recognizable wa s my eyes. My green eyes.

I took a whiff and I can smell everythin g though it was mostly a beer smell. My eyes can detect even the smallest partic le. I can hear every breath that's taken and every conversation.

I look down at vampire girl. "What did y ou do to me?" I whispered.

"You got what you deserved. You are a sp oiled brat. Thinking you can have anythi ng you want at any time without giving a fuck of what everything else is around you. From now on, you will have nothing but the ghost of your old self. You are truly pathetic."

"How long am I going to be like this?" I asked her surprised to hear the roughne ss of my usual silky voice.

"Depends on you." she shrugged.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Meaning..." she answered "If you can ma ke another person say they love you and truly mean it then you can turn back. Ho wever if you don't then you will remain this way for an eternity. You will never age and you will be stuck in this house " she gestured around it. "forever. You will have one year starting today". She pointed to the mirror.

_Oh I get it. Classic beauty and the beas t story. _"This mirror is my portal to the outside world."

She rolled her eyes. "No moron that's ca lled the internet. Use it." _Never mind then._

"As I was saying this mirror let's you s ee the personalities of people. So it's not dependent on the look. Meaning you d on't have to waste your time with a gold digger."

I nodded understanding. The party was st ill going upstairs. I can't just go out like this and I'm too impatient for them just to leave.

In the corner of my eye, I caught a stra nd of black hair. Who could that be?

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTT

**A/N: Finally uploaded. Sorry it took so long. Thank you for all the support you guys have shown for this story. I realiz e that I keep you guys waiting and I wil l write longer and update more regularly . R and R. See you next time. **


	5. Memory Loss?

She turned my face to make my focus on her. For a quick second, I darted my eyes to the hair. Nothing. I guess it was just my imagination. She took the mirror from my hands and pointed it at the wall. A bigger mirror appeared showing her and me. At the four corners were four roses: white, red, pink, and black.

"For each season that passes, one rose will wilt. By the time the black rose has wilted, your time is up. For every rose that wilted, I will come by to see your progress. In the meantime, you are allowed to leave the house although I'm sure you don't want to considering your... condition."

I glared at her.

"If you choose, I will send you a personal teacher so you don't go stupid because of the spell. I still want you to know how to add without stressing yourself."

"If you wanted to, can you reverse the spell?" I asked her with hope. Maybe I can convince her that I can be good without it. But to my dismay, she shook her head.

"Not even the strongest sorcerer can help you now. All you can do is help yourself."

I sighed. My dad will be coming back in 2 days so that will give me enough time to create an explanation or at least create a diversion. No problem right a lot of girls love me.

"For your personality... I highly doubt it." Banshee girl snorted at me.

"You know it's not polite to read other people's mind. " I retorted

"Since when were you polite." She smiled smugly at me. "Don't worry about the people upstairs I can deal with them."

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTT

Rachel's pov:

I still hid in the stairs. I heard everything that was said. Well that jerk did deserve it. Treating everybody like his own personal toy and dominating the school with just his charms and haughtiness was just the top of the cake. I heard her walking to the stairs and that's when I rushed up to bump into a drunk guy. I have seen him in school in the hallways but I don't know him that well.

He was swaying back and forth while mumbling something about Spongebob and Patrick. Carefully, I laid him down on the couch to keep him from hurting himself and others. Someone tapped me behind my back. It was the girl. Looking at her, she was pretty. She had long midnight black hair reaching to her waist. Her blue green eyes sparkled and her skin was a light tan. She was three inches shorter than I was but her air of confidence lets you know that she's a threat. That she was wearing long black boots to match her black t-shirt and yoga pants. Her eyes were the only color on her.

"Don't interfere" she threatened. "He needs to learn."

I couldn't agree more. She raised her hands in the air and everything stopped. Time stopped. I stopped.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

I woke up in a daze. I find myself in my crib when I was three holding a mini guitar that my mother bought me.

Fast forward to when I was five and I met Kori the first time. I kept pulling my headphones from her grasp. Eventually, I punched her in the face but I did get it back.

I was seven. I was learning my abc's when the teacher introduced a new kid. His name was Jason Todd. Even back then, he had the looks to match Brad Pitt. Every girl wanted to meet him. Every guy threw dirty looks in his direction. I honestly didn't care. I sat down and started listening to music.

I was ten. I was singing in my school's talent show which I won because of my talent. Jason won second place because he was " cute". His dancing made me barf. Seriously, the _chicken dance. _He even did it wrong. That's around the time when he started to taunt me.

I was twelve years old. I was writing music lyrics to a song I made up. Kori was right beside me randomly blurting out random lyrics.

_"My mother laid an egg and it made my dad beg cause he didn't want to have another baby."_

I punched her. Someone snickered behind us. "Wow Kori didn't know you were such a chicken."

I snorted back at him. "I didn't either till I saw your chicken dance. By the way, you fold your arms not flap them out like a retarded airplane."  
He huffed and walked way to his other friends.

I was fourteen. I just won second honors in my class. My parents hugged me. I can tell from their faces that they were proud at me. Jason waved his first honors report card in front of me.

"Beat you geek." Just as he ran away, I couldn't help but think that he won for sucking up to the teachers not because of his brain.

I was sixteen.

Waking up, I realized it was all a dream. A very realistic one but a dream nevertheless. What happened last night? I can't remember a thing.

I tried calling Kori. It rang several times before it came to the answering machine. _You have reached Kooky Kori. If I don't answer you, either I don't you, I'm at a party and I'm drunk or dying. Leave a message and if I do like you then I will consider calling you back. Beep. _

Such a bitch. Must be in her hangover state. I got up and looked down at myself. What's up with the short dress? Kori and I must have been shopping. Weird and I don't remember drinking last night either.

Ah well might as well study my music.

I sat down at the piano and started to play a tune I made up. Though I keep getting a mind block when it comes to words, it was a pretty good song.

I suddenly stopped playing. A tune popped in my head and I couldn't get it out. Placing my hands on the keys, I started to play a memorable tune.

Tale as old as time

True as it can be

Barely even friends

Then somebody bends

Unexpectedly

Just a little change

Small to say the least

Both a little scared

Neither one prepared

Beauty and the Beast

Ever just the same

Ever a surprise

Ever as before

Ever just as sure

As the sun will rise

Tale as old as time

Tune as old as song

Bittersweet and strange

Finding you can change

Learning you were wrong

Certain as the sun

Rising in the east

Tale as old as time

Song as old as rhyme

Beauty and the Beast

Tale as old as time

Song as old as rhyme

Beauty and the Beast

The last note carried on. I took my feet of the pedals. It really was one of my favorite Disney tales.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

**A/N: More than a thousand words. Ha I did it! Who didn't read through the whole song? That's right raise your hand. (l'o'l) All rights go to the Teen Titans and the song goes to Disney. Alright I have appeased myself. See you next time. **


	6. A note

Hello Fanfictioners,

Sorry this isn't a chapter. A new one will come out at least two days from now if not maybe tomorrow. You guys have been wanting to know when Jason and Rachel will meet. The answer is:

I have no idea. I make up this plot as I go along but I do know that they will meet soon.

In the other chapter, Rachel is known to be a music chick and yes this story revolves around music. I want to make up some song lyrics pertaining to their relationship. If you guys have any ideas please leave a comment or contact me in any other way. Don't send me anything that is already made up. I don't want to get arrested for pirating a song. Thank you so much.

From your author,

Iya30


	7. Leaving

Rachel's pov:

I sat at home watching over my little brother who was trying to solve a Rubik cube. He was about five years old with the cute_ "Hey I'm adorable so give me candy" _face. He inherited my mom's jet black hair and my dad's stunning blue eyes while I got the boring brown ones.

My dad left to go buy groceries. So it's just me and him. My eyes flickered to the picture of my mom back when she was alive. She had a dazzling and her hair was flying all over the place from the wind. She died giving birth to my brother. The minute she died, my dad made it his mission to achieve the "Greatest father of the century" award. But it's been hard.

I take classes at the Harvey School for Music but it's expensive. At first, we were doing pretty well from the money mom left us but slowly it's been decreasing. My dad works as a scientist. Most of the time, he's locked himself in his lab. That's why I work as a librarian and serve as a waitress in a diner. It still wasn't enough and at one point we were considering selling the piano and get a small keyboard one instead. But I protested.

My brother, on the other hand, attends St. Francis, for preschoolers. He wishes to attend a public school to help with the money but my dad refused.

Somewhere something clicked. A door opened and my dad stepped in. His hands full of food.

"Alright, who wants some spaghetti?" He called out. My brother raised his hand.

"I do." He yelled before running to hug him. My dad looked at me with a grim face.

"Okay." He nodded to my brother before coming over to me. "I need to talk to you Rachel. Come and see me in my lab."

"Why don't you set up the dinner table, Joseph?" My brother immediately grabbed the cups, utensils, and plates. I followed dad to his lab.

Remember that show Jonny Test? Well this is similar to that. Experiments were everywhere and I carefully leaped over the spilled chemicals. My dad wasn't a neat freak but then again so was my mom. He held my hands.

"Rachel, you know that we've been having problems right? With money…" I kept my face expressionless.

"We can't afford to send you to school anymore." He let that sink in. Nevertheless, I still kept my face expressionless.

"But I know how much you love music. So there's this program that teaches you music and other subjects but the problem is that you have to live under the teacher's roof where ever he or she residents in." I shrugged. I never had been taken by that school anyway.

"Who's going to take care of Joseph?" I asked with nervousness from my voice. I can't just leave him alone. "

"Your Aunt Carly will." She's a little strict still… he would be better off with her.

"You leave two days from now. Study your music and make amends with Joseph. I called the school and told them you weren't attending anymore… at least not for the rest of the year." I nodded and hugged him.

"Thanks dad." I knew it was never easy for him to let me go even if it was just next door. He smiled and hugged me back. My nose caught a whiff of raspberries and chocolate. He pressed a train ticket in my hand.

"You, lucky little girl, are going to Washington D.C. Behave and study hard. Send me tons of pictures and no contacts with guys." I agreed. Besides I won't be doing anything besides studying anyway. This will be a good experience plus I've never seen Washington. Maybe I can arrange a tour for the White House.

I ran upstairs and got right to packing.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTT

_Right so ta-da. This was more like a backround chapter so you guys can see who she is and what she had to deal with. Au revoir _


	8. New

I stepped inside the music room. The walls were decorated with instruments such as: violin, oboe, flute, guitars, piccolos, triangles, and so much more. In the corner was a grand piano and in the other, drums. Music sheets and pencils were scattered all around the room. I told my parents that I wanted to study in another school. They've asked why and I told them that I just wanted to get away for a while. So they gave me three choices: military school, prep school, or music school. Military school is way too much exercising. Prep school- too much studying. Music school seems like the best option. Plus I've had other training with the violin.

"The school's to your liking?" Mr. Punk asked. He's the teacher. Pale, tall, and bald were best to describe him. It's too soon to judge his personality. For just a teacher, he's able to afford a huge mansion and all of these instruments.

I nodded.

"Good, lesson starts tomorrow. We've got another student coming in." Again I nodded.

"Where's my room?" I asked looking down the long hallways.

He pointed his chin up. "Go upstairs. It's first one to your left. " With suitcase in hand, I followed his directions. I came to another long hallway. I opened the first door to my left. It creaked open. I gaped.

This is a room people might get at a Las Vegas hotel. A huge bed was at the center with a lamp and mini fridge right next to it. A walk in closet was at the left next to a bathroom that had a Jacuzzi. On the right of the bed was a balcony that had a wooden table and two chairs. My room was a fourth of this _paradise_.

On the bed lay an information sheet...

_ , I hope the room is to your liking. Music lessons start at noon every day. Your parents have informed me about your past training with the violin. If you so choose, we may continue that. We have several practice rooms. There's about six on every floor. Not all of them have violins I'm afraid. There's only three that have that. _

_Other lessons such as English and Math start right after music lessons. If you wish to change the schedule please inform me immediately. _

_Sincerely, _

_Mr. Punk_

This shouldn't be too hard. I carefully laid all my clothes out and placed them in the walk in closet. There was a tentative knock on the door. A girl came in. About 50 yrs old in age and wearing a maid's outfit. She bowed. "Mr. Todd, your dinner is ready. Please proceed to the dining area." I nodded my head and she closed the door.

I quickly changed into sweat pants and a white t-shirt. No need to be formal right? Now where is the dining area. I walked out and just started aimlessly walking. I started on the bottom floor. Nothing there but the living room and kitchen. Tried the second floor. Nothing but more music rooms and normal bedrooms. I tried the third floor. By now my stomach grumbled and my vision swayed. I open and close doors. Each one making a creak noise every time one was opened. I opened the last door to the left.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" A girl screamed. I muttered "Well if you didn't leave your door opened this wouldn't have happened." I said before closing the door with haste.

"Well at least knocked." she remarked before stepping outside.

Oh she's the goth chick from my old school. What was her name? Rapunzel or something. A shout came from the end of the hall.

"Hey you two. Time to eat. I'm starving."


End file.
